Bump in the Road
by Katia Lindon-Lockwood
Summary: Ensign Pavel Chekov unknowingly got his girlfriend of four months pregnant. What if she decides to keep it a secret from him? One-shot. Chekov/OC


You sobbed, clutching the pregnancy test tight. You just found out you were pregnant with your boyfriend, Pavel Chekov's, baby. You and Pavel had only been dating about four months, and you were both only seventeen. You loved him, even at just four months, and prayed to whatever's out there that he wouldn't leave you. But then a thought struck you. How could you be so selfish? Pavel had his whole life ahead of him, and you couldn't take that away from him. You had to let him go, for his sake.

You looked at the time and realized that he should be getting off his shift in a couple minutes. You waited outside the bridge watching people come out, your stomach churning the entire time. You didn't want to do this, but you had to.

Soon enough, you spotted the blond, curly-haired Russian. He smiled upon seeing you, but then frowned when he saw the tears on your face.

"Y/N?" Pavel asked, rushing to you. "What's wrong, love? Are you okay?" He gripped your hands tightly as he looked right into your eyes, making what you were about to do even harder.

"No, actually," you choked out, his grip on your hands still tight. "Things aren't working out for us, Pavel. We need to break up."

Chekov suddenly let go as if you had electrically shocked him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at you.

"Y/N, whatever's going on, we can fix it, I promise. I can do that, anything, for you. I love you so much, my beautiful angel," Pavel then hugged you tightly, afraid to let you go. He would give up anything to be with you.

"I'm sorry," you pried yourself from his death grip. "I'm so sorry." You hurried in the opposite direction, wanting to get to your quarters as soon as possible. All you wanted to do was sleep and forget, to escape your problems.

Time had passed, and you were now what you estimated to be five months pregnant. You did your best to hide your growing stomach, but that was getting especially hard. Every day, Pavel tried to get you back, and every day it broke your heart to reject him once again. You never opened your door, never saw him. You only heard his muffled cries through the door. You were so scared he'd see you and find out what you were hiding.

In fact, you were afraid of anyone finding out. Though you hardly talked to anyone anymore, whenever your best friend, Nyota Uhura, would see you, she only told you how miserable Chekov was. If she were to find out you were pregnant, she would tell the young ensign in a heartbeat. The captain, another one of your close friends, would surely do the same. He was on the same relentless side as Uhura.

Though your main concern was Pavel's future, you also didn't want to risk your job while you were pregnant. You worked in engineering alongside Scotty, and if he found out you were pregnant, he would no doubt put you on desk duty, which you jeopardize your position. What if your temp replacement took over your job? You had worked so hard to get this position, and you were definitely not going to give it up.

But now people were starting to get concerned about you, even people you didn't really know. You were never seen without your official Starfleet jacked on, which you purposefully stretched out so it would hide the bump. Because of you constantly wearing your jacket, there were rumors floating around about you, one of the top engineers, self-harming, though they weren't true.

You also never left your quarters, with the exception of work. You used to be a social butterfly, going to parties or hanging out in the rec room with friends in your spare time. Now you holed yourself up in your bedroom, mindlessly watching TV and eating nutritional foods for the baby.

This only made everyone else worry. Pavel was trying even harder for you to open your door now, scared that you were planning on killing yourself. He couldn't sleep at night anymore. You were on his mind 24/7.

One day, Chekov couldn't handle it anymore. While working on the bridge one day, something inside of him snapped, and he banged his fists on the console. Nothing broke, but it brought the bridge to a stunned silence—even Mr. Spock.

"I need to speak to the captain and Lieutenant Uhura outside," Pavel said, his voice dangerously low. It scared everyone—no one had ever seen the youthful Russian quite like this.

The three stood outside, and Chekov looked to see if anyone was nearby. When he saw no one, he turned back to the captian and lieutenant.

"I'm worried about Y/N," Pavel admitted, tears of frustration and hopelessness slipping from his tired, glassy eyes. "I think she's going to kill herself, and I need your help."

"We know, Chekov. We're all worried about her," Kirk answered grimly. "Uhura and I have been talking about it, and we decided to bump Y/N's next physical up. We're gonna get her well again, Ensign." Chekov nodded then walked back to the bridge, wiping tears away.

You were tightening a panel in engineering when your partner, Mr. Scott, came up to you.

"Hey lassie," the Scotsman said delicately. "I'm supposed to escort you to medbay."

"What?!" You shrieked, dropping your wrench.

"Physicals time," Scotty said. "Captain made them earlier this year," he lied. He didn't want to have to lie to his colleague, his friend, but Kirk had explained what he had planned, and he knew it was necessary. Scotty cared for you like a daughter, and he didn't want to lose you.

You were so scared you were shaking. Physicals were supposed to be months after you figured the baby was due to be born. But reluctantly, you followed him to the medbay, silently panicking the whole way.

When you got to the medbay, you made eye contact with your brash, southern friend Dr. Leonard McCoy, whom you and Jim "lovingly" called Bones.

You looked down at your feet, afraid of his seemingly all-knowing gaze, as Scotty went back to engineering.

Soon enough, Bones silently escorted you to a private room. You sat on the table and anxiously wrung your hands, still looking at your feel.

"Y/N," Bones said softly, tilting your chin up so you could look at him. His tone, his actions… They were so uncharacteristic of him that you couldn't help but tear up already. It didn't help that you were already a hormonal wreck.

"Y/N, tell me what's wrong, darlin'. You've been avoiding everyone like the plague—we're all concerned about you. Did someone hurt you? Are you hurting yourself?" You shook your head no, not able to form words.

"Take your jacket off for me, I need to make sure you're alright." Now you frantically shook your head no, eyes widening.

"I can't, I won't. I can't, I won't," you kept repeating.

"What are you hiding, Y/N?" Bones interrupted you, taking your hands in his like Pavel often did, which sent a shiver down your spine at the familiarity.

You squeezed his hands tighter and took a couple deep breaths before finally admitting, knowing there was no way out of this, "I'm pregnant with Ensign Chekov's baby."

It was tensely silent for a few moments before Bones finally spoke up.

"Dammit, Y/N, why didn't you tell anyone sooner? We could've helped you, and I'm sure that Chekov would've too. That boy's been absolutely frantic over you." You shook your head.

"You don't understand," you sighed. "A baby at seventeen would ruin his life. He has such a bright future ahead, and I'm not going to be the one holding him back.

"Who said you'd hold me back?" You heard a familiar Russian accent say as the door swung open. Upon seeing both you and Pavel in tears, Bones awkwardly excused himself.

"Pavel, I'm so sorry," you sobbed into his shoulder as he took you into his arms. "This is my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Y/N, I'm pretty sure it takes two to make a baby," he chuckled. "Besides, there's nothing to be sorry for. We're gonna be parents!" he suddenly exclaimed, and you looked up to see his absolutely ecstatic face. "You're going to be a mom, and I'm going to be a dad… Oh my God, I'm going to be a dad." You laughed in happiness ad his glee.

"I love you Pavel," you said, smiling for the first time in months, then kissed him.

"I love you too, Y/N," Chekov said when you both pulled away for oxygen. "And I'm not going anywhere," he held you in his arms yet again.

For the first time in what felt like forever, you knew everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
